Gienna (Metroid: The Untold Story)
Gienna is the second protagonist of the fanfic Metroid: The Untold Story. She is Logan's older sister and the one who saved him from the X parasite infection a few years earlier before the events of the story. She is also a Metroid Hybrid like Logan, except she has been one her whole life and resided on SR388 since she was little and was dubbed, "The Mother of Metroids". Gienna is not RPD490's character but his friends OC, Dagger-Aran-13 of dA, whom like RPD490, has several characters named Gienna, but the original Gienna originated as a character for Final Fantasy IX. Background Little is known about Gienna, her parents were scientists with the Federation and when Gienna was little, they went to SR388, only to experiment on her and infuse her with pure Metroid DNA. After that, they left her there to die, seeing that the planet's atmosphere was toxic for a human to live on without proper equipment, but soon the DNA took affect and she grew immune to the toxic air of the planet. Soon, she developed a bond with the Metroids on the planet and soon became their leader, hinting that the DNA that she was infused with was a Metroid with the Queen genetic coding within, and became their mother, including the Queen Metroid that was there. As she grew older, she started to have a grudge against other people, seeing she has been on the planet for a long time and had a grudge against the Federation, but soon left it go. Today, an adult Gienna still watches over all the Metroids on the planet, and soon met another person, Logan. After telling her about what happened to his team on the Space Research Lab (S.R.L) and that he was infected with X, she felt sorry for him and injected him with her own blood, which had the Metroid DNA in it, but seeing that it was Queen DNA, it gave Logan a radical change, as he mutates, still human, but grows out two large fang like claws out of his arms and a tentacle out of his hand. Gienna was shocked to see what she did to him, not knowing that her DNA would have had that effect. She comforts him then, now that he was too a Metroid and soon, the two developed a bond as siblings and Gienna became a older sister to him. Gienna's personality is not so uncommon, as she is sometimes stressed and yells most of the time, she is loving and kind to everything that is a Metroid and being a older sister, she tends to smack Logan once they meet because he rarely keeps in contact with her, but still cares and loves him as a little brother and Logan in return looks out for her, hoping she never gets killed, but knows she doesn't let her guard down. Involvement Gienna was taken by Reno, the main antagonist and Logan's enemy to a dark duplicate planet of SR388, SR-19. There, the Metroids tried to save their mother, but were all slain by Reno, safe for a Alpha Metroid who survived by was barely alive when Logan found it, this made Gienna enraged and tried to fight back, but was Reno was too much for her and he just beats her to death and throws her in a cell to leave her there to die. After Logan and Reno fight, she escapes the cell using her dagger that she carries with her to open the cell from the inside and goes to aid the now grown Zeta Metroid and hid there until Logan defeats Reno, there they are reunited but smacks Logan in the face, telling him that he was late and worried but soon hugs him for saving her. As the planet was imminent of destruction, the two escape the planet after defeating Reno one last time and head home to SR388, where in the Epilogue, Gienna continues to watch over the Metroids and Logan keeps in contact with her every so often. Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link